


Wanna be Missed

by Buzzbrina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Keith has no patience, CAR TRIP, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, None - Freeform, collage AU, mostl, using lube like responsable peopole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/pseuds/Buzzbrina
Summary: Shiro and Keith are on a road trip when Keith decides they should pull over fun some fun.





	Wanna be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan on doing a bunch of one shots where I write with one song playing on repeat until I finish it. This one was [Hayley Kiyoko: Wanna be missed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I) hope you guys like it.

Keith looked over at Shiro, he always looked good but the sunset just made his skin glow, he looked out the window of the car and see the nature pass by them. This trip was a great idea they were both done with classes for the year and when Shiro asked if he wanted to go on a trip and just get away from everything he couldn’t say no to such a tempting idea. So here he was in the car with his boyfriend who was driving and thus allowed Keith to fully appreciate the way the orange and pink sky made him look without Shiro noticing.  
  
“Enjoying the view kitten?”  
Keith blushed and looked away out the window, okay well he thought he wouldn’t be caught.  
  
“Can you blame me for enjoying the way you look?”  
  
Shiro chuckled, and glanced over at Keith, he always looked cute when he blushed and almost no one got to see him relaxed like this, he was lucky. He reached over and put a hand on his knee and gently squeezed. Keith reached down and laced his fingers into his boyfriend's hand squeezing it as he looked out the window watching the sun slowly sink lower into the sky.  
  
They had no real destination just driving, stopping when they wanted to for the night, sometimes sleeping in the bead of the truck, sometimes inside, sometimes they camp or stay in a motel; it didn’t matter they were just getting away from everyone and the noise.  
  
Keith leaned over and kissed Shiro’s cheek with a smile moving their hands back over to Shiro’s lap and let go of his hand running a hand up his thigh, sliding his hand up then back down to his knee, inching higher and higher up his thigh feeling the muscle tightening every time he went higher. He kept this up until his fingers just brushed against the growing bulge his boyfriend now has.  
  
“Maybe we should pull over for the night ‘Tashi…”  
  
Keith practically pureed out, loving the way Shiro’s breath hitched as he pulled the car off the road onto the desert, throwing the car in park and turning it off; turning and kissing Keith with a bruising force. Keith moaned into his mouth kissing back just as hard and needy, pulling back just enough to tell Shiro to put his seat back and he slid a hand into the bigger mans shirt, running his nails over those sinful abs. The minuet the seat was back Keith moved over and straddled his lap, kissing Shiro as he rolls his hips down, getting such delicious friction.  
  
Keith kissed him as Shiro pulled his jacket off and reached under his shirt up; Keith pulled back and sat up to take his shirt off the rest of the way.  
  
Shiro blatantly stared at his boyfriend, the way the sun bounced off every little bit of sweat gathering on his skin. Keith started to tug at his shirt and Shiro sat up so he could peel the shirt off of him and then they were kissing again teeth tugging on swollen lips as they started to grind against each other. Keith moved back to his seat and tugged off his boots and pants, glancing over and seeing Shiro make quick work of his own pants Keith watched Shiro pull down his underwear and bit his lip trying to not moan when he sees that hard, thick cock be exposed, watching it bob a bit Keith quickly moved back over. He slid a hand down his abs and wrapped a hand around the other man's dick, loving the groan he let out.  
  
"You want me to ride you?"  
  
Shiro nodded and licked his lips, Keith was always great to watch bounce on his dick, panting and moaning.  
  
Keith reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed the lube they put there for just this. He poured a healthy amount on his fingers and reached behind him and slowly slid a finger into his tight hole with a groan.  
  
"Always so damn needy Keith, ready to go all the time, maybe we should get you a plug to wear…"  
  
"Fuck that would make this so much faster." Keith panted out as he slowly worked in a second finger while Shiro ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach while Keith fingered himself open; after three fingers he pulls them out and puts more lube on Shiro's cock wiping his hands off on a towel they keep in easy reach.  
  
"Ready?" Keith asked as he straddled Shiros hips gripping his dick and not sliding down until he got a nod from Shiro.  
  
He slid down with a moan, feeling every inch sliding into him, stretching him just right making him feel so full. Shiro moans arching his back a bit, he will never get used to how tight and hot Keith's ass is, gripping him like a tight sleeve; Shiro bucks his hips up a bit s he feels Keith bottom out.  
  
"Take me so good kitten so damn good." Shiro purrs out as Keith starts to slide up and slowly sink down they both let out a moan. Shiro reaches up and runs his fingers through Keith's hair, gripping in and pulling him down for a kiss as Keith rolls his hips getting the cock inside him to rub all the right spots.  
  
Keith starts to roll his hips up and down while they kiss pulling back to sit up and really start to bounce up and down moaning as he sinks back down, loving the way it feels. Keith closes his eyes and throws his head back bracing his hands on Shiro's knees as he just rocks, Shiro's thick cock rubbing that little bundle of nerves making him closes his eyes as is shoved closer and closer to the edge. He digs his nails into Shiro's knees, leaving little marks before he lets go and shifts forward again, looking down at Shiro; he loves this, being on top of his boyfriend and seeing the way his face shifts and contorts in pleasure, Keith can tell he's close, the little furrow in his brow the panting.  
  
Shiro looks up at Keith and he wishes he could take a photo, the deep orange sky behind him and the look of pure pleasure on his face is incredibly gorgeous but he’s glad he's the only one who gets to see this. He’s holding back, waiting for Keith to cum, he wants to feel that delicious clench as his kitten cums from his cock. He grips Keith's hips and thrusts up, hitting his prostate dead on and see feels Keith tighten up and then cum is spattering his chest and stomach as Keith cries out, Shiro is pushed over the edge and cums hard inside him.  
  
They sit there for a moment in silence just little pants between them as they come down from their orgasmic high. Shiro reaching for the towel and wiping the cum off his stomach. Keith leaned down and rested his head on Shiro's chest listening to his heartbeat as the sun finally sunk below the horizon.  
  
“Love you ‘Tashi….” Keith almost whispers, not wanting to shatter the moment.  
“Love you too Keith.” Shiro replies just as soft.


End file.
